1. Field
A storage box assembly and a refrigerator including the same are disclosed herein.
2. Background
Refrigerators are home appliances used to keep food refrigerated or frozen for a long time. Refrigerators have been enlarged and have become multifunctional according to a change in dietary life and consumers' diversified tastes. As refrigerators have been enlarged, a plurality of storage spaces are divided and formed in a compartment. Further, to keep food stored in each storage space fresh, an airtight function is necessary to prevent outdoor air penetration.
In the case of a storage space which accommodates a storage box having a drawer shape, a cover member covering an open top surface of the storage box is separated from the storage box to allow the storage box to be withdrawn smoothly. Further, when the storage box is completely inserted into the storage space, the cover member creates a seal with the top surface of the storage box to provide an airtight function inside the storage box.
Korean Patent Publication No. 2008-0125370 (hereinafter, referred to as a cited reference), filed by the applicant of the present disclosure, has been developed to provide aspects described above. However, when a drawer is withdrawn, the drawer cover repetitively tilts forward and backward. During a process of withdrawing the drawer, a front end of the drawer cover contacts a top surface of the drawer resulting in a frictional force.
Further, a front drawer protrusion located close to a front of the drawer may be damaged or may be covered with foreign substances when the drawer is withdrawn completely. Due to the configuration, the drawer cover while seated on the top surface of the drawer generates noise when the drawer is withdrawn. When a user does not completely close the drawer, the top surface of the drawer may not be in completely close contact with the drawer cover to prevent a good seal for air tightness.
The above reference is incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.